bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Vote for Your Favorite Silly Song!
This was an event created to promote The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. Description The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (the laziest scalawags of the sea) need you to help them make the next Silly Songs video! Here's how: Choose your three favorite Silly Songs from the list provided. Fill out the official voting form and mail it in, or go to www.bigidea.com to vote online. Voting ends May 22, 2001. Must be 18 or older to vote. If your favorites exactly match the three most popular songs submitted, you're a winner and we'll put your name in the credits of the next Silly Songs video! (Video will be available in September of 2001 everywhere children's videos are sold.) Come to www.bigidea.com to cast your vote for your favorite Silly Songs. See The Astonishing Contraption of Silliness, the really cool top-secret machine that will tabulate your vote, along with the votes of VeggieTales fans everywhere, to determine the silliest Silly Songs of all time! (Song titles and order must match the top three most popular silly songs exactly.) Details According to the commercial, VeggieTales fans themselves were enlisted to create the line-up for the VeggieTales Ultimate Silly Song Countdown by voting online at www.bigidea.com or by sending in their favorite songs on a postcard. List #The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) #Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) #Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) #The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) #His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) #Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) #Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) Trivia *This was promoted on the original VHS of Lyle the Kindly Viking. Gallery TheUltimateSillySongCountdownOfficialVotingResults.png|The voting results List of Silly Songs.png Rules.png|Rules for the card Voting Form.png|Card to fill out List of Families that Won the Silly Song Vote *Adams *Adamson *Adkins *Albert *Albjero *Alfonso *Alligood *Allyn *Almond *Anderson *Arcilesi *Armstrong *Bacher *Bailey *Bak *Baldwin *Bankes *Barnes *Bass *Battista *Bauer *Beavers *Beeler *Beltman *Berens *Berger *Biggs *Bird *Black *Blanchard *Bleeker *Bloom *Boos *Borgerding *Bowman *Bozeman *Breckenridge *Brennan *Brenton *Bricker *Brisendine *Brock *Brown *Bruff *Brumley *Bunda *Bunk *Burchell *Bush *Buskirk *Buttram *Calhoun *Calkins *Callaway *Carter *Cash *Catanese *Cate *Caufield *Cawthon *Chann *Channell *Childers *Chouest *Cirksena *Clark *Collins *Concha *Condry *Conrad *Cook *Cooper *Corum *Coulter *Cox *Crabtree *Craft *Craigie *Daniels *Danielson *Dayton *Dombach *Denner *DePalatis *Derge *Derton *Dikeman *Doane *Donaho *Dorais *Dormady *Dowling *Dreyer *Duduit *Dukes *Dupre *Dutton *Dye *Eastman *Edgin *Eickholtz *Eksgtedt *Ellis *Elphinstone *English *Erskine *Evans *Everett *Faitro *Fawley *Feddema *Fisette *Foley *Freeman *Fretto *Fuller *Furtek *Gallo *Gambill *Gardner *Garland *Gatlin *Gay *Gehr *Gibson *Gingrich *Giroux *Gitthens *Gnan *Gould *Grahl *Gray *Green *Greiner *Griffith *Grimm *Grimsley *Groen *Haddock *Haley *Hall *Hamlin *Hanschen *Harding *Hart *Hartsough *Hatlevig *Hawkins *Hayes *Heading *Hein *Heinemann *Helgerson *Helton *Henderson *Hendricks *Hester *Hirschler *Hollingsworth *Horst *Howard *Howe *Huber *Hughes *Hunter *Hurtz *Huseman *Iriana *Isbell *Jackson *Jacob *Jensen *Jocelyn *Johnson *Jones *Jordan *Judd *Justice *Kapp *Keffer *Kehr *Keller *Kelly *Kelty *Kerr *Kersten *Keupp *Klose *Knight *Kreitinger *Kreps *Kuhnly *Kulbagg *Ladd *Lambert *Lamer *Lamp *Larsen *Lavier *Leatherman *Lebeter *Ledford *Lee *Legace *Lemme *Lester *Levinson *Lichtenwald *Lidgett *Lima *Lincoln *Linda *Lisch *Loriot *Luke *Lundquist *Maas *Mabus *Mack *Maddix *Main *Mallinak *Mansfield *Mardo *Margraff *Martin *Masak *Mauney *McCartle *McDonald *McInnis *Mcintosh *Means *Meffert *Melvin *Metcalfe *Metzger *Meyers *Miceli *Miles *Miller *Min *Mina *Monica *Moore *Morrison *Morse *Moss *Mulvin *Murrey *Nagelkirk *Nallur *Nauroth *Nelson *Nethercott *Newell *Newman *Nicholas *Nickelles *Niles *Northrip *Ostermayer *Owens *Palmer *Pate *Penrod *Perron *Peters *Pickering *Pierce *Piperis *Pochard *Posey *Preibisch *Quade *Randall *Randolph *Rawlings *Ray *Read *Reames *Redmond *Redrup *Reisz *Reynolds *Richardson *Riendeau *Roberts *Rockwell *Ronda *Rosenberger *Ross *Rupp *Russ *Rusten *Ryals *Sachs *Sailer *Salopek *Sams *Sander *Santo *Satcher *Satterwhite *Saylor *Scailse *Schlaack *Schlabach *Schmitt *Schultz *Schweigert *Sealy *Seefeld *Seifert *Semerod *Severe *Sewell *Shafer *Shaw *Shelton *Shepard *Sherman *Shumaker *Simonson *Slagle *Smith *Snell *Snow *Sommer *Sorg *Sparkman *Sparks *Spaugh *Spitzmueller *Stamn *Statz *Stauffer *Steege *Stiles *Stuart *Sullivan *Sweat *Swonger *Taylor *Thaxton *Thomason *Thompson *Tomczik *Torneden *Tricou *Triezenberg *Vallery *Van Oort *Vance *Vestal *Vickers *Walsh *Ward *Ware *Warner *Watkins *Watson *Weaver *Wedekind *Weikert *Welle *Wells *Werstein *West *Westerkamp *Wheeler *White *Whiting *Whitlock *Wickes *Wightman *Willard *Willden *Williams *Williamson *Wilson *Wingate *Wolfshorn *Wolverton *Wood *Woolsey *Worden *Wortham *Wray *Wyatt *Yeutter *Yip *Yost *Young *Youngdahl *Zeissler *Zonker *Zylstra External links *http://web.archive.org/web/20010410215633/http://bigidea.com:80/sillysongs/ Category:Miscellaneous